The New Kids On The Block(PFTS Episode 2)
The New Kids On The Block is the 2nd episode of PixelFox: The Series. Plot 1 Month after Alena invaded Pixel is relaxing at his home when he gets a call from somebody on Skype.He answers and sounds relieved he tells them about LMMCU Wiki and then they hang up.Meanwhile at LMMCU Aiport a plane lands with 3 new characters Hank,Cosmic and White Wolf.As soon as they land Cosmic and White Wolf steal something from a kiosk.Hank tells them to put it back but they refuse and start walking away.A security guard named Peace asks them to put it back but White Wolf calls him a gay fricker.Peace jumps at White Wolf but he transforms into an animal and throws Peace off a raling.Hank gasps and tells them to stop.Cosmic tells Hank that he deserved it.As they walk out of the airport Sky,Trail and Searing arrive to stop WhiteWolf and Cosmic.Trail tells them that terroists are not allowed in LMMCU.And Hank tells Trail that they mean no harm.Trail tells them that they seriously injured somebody and he should be arrested.Pixel arrives at the scene as White Wolf,Cosmic and Hank are all relieved that he is here.Pixel tells Trail that they are all friends and that they will not be arrested.Trail tells Pixel to keep an eye on his friends. ' ' When Pixel,Hank,Cosmic and WhiteWolf arrive back at Pixel’s House they play Mario Kart which WhiteWolf is instantly better them at when Pixel tells them he is gonna go get a drink.WhiteWolf and Cosmic see this as a chance to run away and they bolt for it and Hank facepalms.Cosmic sees Fun making an Ad for 4Corners and he calls Legos autistico.Shade sees this and calls it offensive while Cosmic tries to defend it.Shade holograms The staff and tells them that Cosmic should be banished from the LMMCU Realm.Pixel tells them that he means no harm and goes to look for Cosmic and White Wolf.White Wolf starts making ads for LargeIglooJammer but then he sees Trigger.White Wolf calls Trigger a school shooter and Trigger gets Triggered about that and calls the staff about this.Miles finally answers and asks what’s going on.Pixel tells him that nothing is going on and ends the Staff call.Pixel and Hank both agree to find Wolf and Cosmic before it’s too late.Meanwhile White Wolf goes into the LMMCU Museum and finds the Emoji Staff.He breaks the glass and steals it when Peace appears again with a broken arm.White Wolf punches Peace breaking his nose and runs away with the Emoji Staff. ' ' Pixel and Hank look around LMMCU City when Trail appears behind them threating to arrest them.Pixel tells Trail that Hank is innocent.Trail asks why he is friends with Cosmic and White Wolf.He tells Trail that even if they are chaotic they are what Pixel is on inside.Miles agrees to make a full strikeforce againist Cosmic and WhiteWolf as Sky flies down with GameTime into the city to scout out for them as Gaia starts running around the city eventually she finds White Wolf and Cosmic making a bunch of B emojis.Cosmic runs away while WhiteWolf flexes his Yeazys Gaia starts blushing and WhiteWolf gives her his number as he runs away. ' ' Eventually they are stopped at the hands of Searing who wind blasts them across the city right into Miles arms.Pixel and Hank find them.Miles says that if WhiteWolf and Cosmic to do this again they will be banned.Pixel leaves and GameTime wonders why he did nothing this episode. In a building in the LMMCU Alena looks outside and grins saying that she will return. Appearances * Pixel * White Wolf(Debut) * Cosmic(Debut) * Hank(Debut) * Miles * Trail * Sky * GameTime * Gaia * Searing * Shade * Trigger * Fun * Peace(Debut) * Alena Trivia * This is the first appearance of WhiteWolf,Cosmic and Hank * I-Ninja and Dap are the only Major Characters not to appear in this episode * Category:TV Show Episodes Category:PixelFox:The Series Episodes Category:PixelFox: The Series